


Vunerable

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Magnitt, Oxford, Pregnant!Magnus, Young Helen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Fetal Position





	Vunerable

_ John tucked a curl behind her ear, his hand resting on her face tenderly, Helen smiled at her fiance, her heart fluttering at his touch. “I want to make you happy, Helen.” He said softly as he leant in to kiss her.  _

 

Helen jerked awake, panting heavily as she sat up and looked around her room. The moon cast a hazy shadow over her things and giving her just enough light to see that everything was still there, untouched. John hadn't visited her. She looked over the side of her bed at the string she had tied around the centre of her room to act as a warning if he walked through her room while she slept.

She had broken off the engagement a few months earlier, after she found out what the Source Blood had done to him and since then he had been visiting her while she slept, taking small items and leaving notes to torment her. 

She had resorted to having a gun in the drawer of her dress cupboard, a notion her mother would have been appalled at. Helen pulled her knees up to her chin as she felt herself tearing up as her heart rate came down. She had realised earlier that day that she was with-child, carrying the child of the monster who was Jack the Ripper. 

She had barely accepted it herself but when she counted back from her last bleed she realised she had missed three cycles. Even for her, that was strange. She knew she needed to speak to another doctor, most likely James but the humiliation was too much. She had been so in love with John, she had allowed herself to be frivolous. She tried not to think of the night she had conceived the child growing in her womb, only a month before she broke off the engagement, a month had changed so much. In that month she had found out what he had done, who he was and who he had killed. 

She buried her face in her knees as she thought about how naive she had been, her hot tears were wetting her nightgown but she couldn't stop as she began to rock back and forth in an attempt to soothe herself. 

Suddenly her room illuminated with a red light, the string pulled the tiny bell and her head shot up to be faced with her ex-lover. His face softened when he saw her curled up and crying. 

“Helen…” he said softly, walking over to her bed and sitting down next to her, Helen pushed herself back against the wall, trying to squeeze a distance between them. 

“John, please.” she swallowed hard, cursing at herself for allowing him to see her in such a vulnerable state. Her eyes flicked to the cupboard, it was too far away for her to get to without him stopping her. John reached out and wiped a tear off her wet cheek. Helen’s eyes closed as she relished in the touch of his warm hand before she remembered who was now touching her. 

“My love, why are you crying?” John asked quietly, Helen looked at his face, he was genuinely concerned about her, the rage that usually burned in his eyes had dissipated, replaced with the love he once had for her. 

At that moment she felt weak, tired of fighting him. She softened and dropped her head, she wouldn't tell him about their child but she couldn't deal with hating him that night so when he moved closer and pulled her into an embrace she didn't fight it. She sunk into his chest and sobbed silently. Wishing he would return to her and thinking that, after this moment of weakness, she would begin to sleep with a gun under her pillow. 


End file.
